


Snow Experiments

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Science, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The weather outside is not co-operating, but Sherlock has a plan.





	Snow Experiments

The London weather was surprisingly mild, according to the Met Office they could expect temperatures higher than Spain for Christmas Day. While the mild weather had made last minute shopping a more pleasant experience, it was deeply disappointing for six-year-old Rosie Watson who had been crossing her fingers for a white Christmas. On the plus side Uncle Lock had a plan, which is why Rosie was currently stood on the kitchen worktop in 221B, pulling out various boxes and bags to see if they contained the things on her list.

“That one is baking soda as well, Uncle Lock.”

Sherlock, who was stood behind her to make sure she didn’t fall, took the bag from her with a nod, and added it to the three others they had found.

“Yup. Now we need to get some shaving foam from the bathroom,” - he lifted Rosie and set her on the floor, - “There should be some new cans under the sink, off you go.”

When Rosie found six cans of shaving foam under the sink she knew that Uncle Lock had planned this, but he’d probably be all grown up about it and try to tell her that Tesco had a sale on, or something daft. She dragged the cans into the kitchen, and found that Uncle Lock had set up a big mixing bowl on the table. That was one of Nanna Hudders’ bowls, so he had planned this, because Unlce Lock wasn’t allowed to borrow Nanna Hudders’ things without asking first.

“So, what are we making?”

Uncle Lock grinned at her; “Snow.”

He handed her his phone, so she could read the instructions. Rosie chewed on her thumb nail, a worried look clouding her face; “This says cup fulls, we’ve got way more than that.”

“Well, yes. We are going to need more if we are going to decorate the whole flat.”

Rosie didn’t look reassured; “This isn’t going to end up like when we doubled up the slime recipe is it? Because Dad was really upset about the mess we made in the kitchen.”

Sherlock winced, he remembered the slime incident, and John’s rather vocal response to finding his kitchen ankle deep in bright green goop.

“Aha, but this isn’t his kitchen, and the snow recipe is much simpler than the slime,” – he could see Rosie was about to invoke Mrs Hudson’s name, - “But it might be wise to start with small batches?”

With his god-daughter’s approval on that plan they set to work.

 

“It’s cold.”

“Yes, can you remember what that type of reaction is called?”

“Um, endo, endothermals?”

“Very close. Endothermic.”

“Endothermic.”

 

After the first few cups were successful, Sherlock began increasing the mix. By the time John arrived to pick Rosie up most of the surfaces in the flat were coated in a dusting of snow. Not that John got to see that upon entering 221B, because Sherlock and Rosie were waiting for him with a bowl full of snow that they dumped over his head while giggling. He spluttered and brushed it out of his face with a grin, “Oh that’s it you two are for it now!”

 

A truce was called in the resulting snow fight when Molly arrived with Stollen.

“We beat Dad, Auntie Molly!”

“Only because you snuck up on me!”

“Teamwork John, and superior height.”

“Oh, shut up lanky!”

 

Once John and Rosie left for home Molly helped Sherlock turn the flat from snow battle ground into something closer to artfully decorated. As she was setting the skull atop a small pile of snow on the mantlepiece Sherlock came up behind her and cleared his throat. Molly turned around to find him twirling a sprig of mistletoe between his fingers.

“You found some this year then?”

He smiled a little, “I called in a favour.”

“Hum, so what are you planning on doing with that Mr Holmes?”

He closed the gap between them, “Well Doctor Hooper, I believe a kiss is traditional at this time of year.”

The mistletoe fell from his hand as Molly rose up on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck to claim a kiss from his lips.

“Merry Christmas husband.”

“Yes, merry Christmas, wife.”


End file.
